Miraculous Hair
by LadyOfRandom
Summary: Ugh, I'm no good with summaries. Ok, uhm... ARGH! This is futile... just - just read. No-magic AU Mood-hair AU.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

Heeeeeeeeeeeello everyone, this is Star talking and welcome to another one of my stories! I'm tryin' writing prompts, and I found this one very interesting , so I did the only sensated thing: I wrote it! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

That morning, Marinette woke up with white hair. Well, obviously, she still had to get in a mood, so her mess of bed-hair was still blank. She rose from her bed, grabbed her usual outfit and dressed up. She positioned herself in front of her mirror, and almost gave herself an heart attack.

Her hair took a violet hue as she looked in horror at her face: her eyes had dark circles under them, her skin paler than usual, and her right cheek had small little cuts all over it.

Cursing under her breath, her hair changing color to a stormy black with red streaks, she rushed to the bathroom, grabbed a pair of band-aids, and carefully placed them on the cuts.

 _"I KNEW that falling asleep near a pair of scissors last night, was a bad idea, but do I listen to myself? Noooooo, of course not..."_ she kept rambling to herself, while flinching from the sting of the cuts.

She took a deep breath, but it did nothing to calm her frustration, so she gave up and started to apply some foundation on the dark half moons that hung from her eyes, hoping to hide them. Once they weren't visible anymore, and she styled her hair in her usual pigtails, she went downstairs, in the kitchen.

She grabbed a croissant from a tray, kissed her father's cheek and shouted a goodbye to her mom, that was handling the counter. Her hair still black streaked with red, she walked across the street and waved half-heartedly at Alya, who was waiting for her at the school gates.

"Hey girl, what's wrong? You look down... and your hair is doing nothing, apart from making me more worried" said Alya, her own curls changing from an happy yellow, to a dark indigo upon seeing her best friend's face: "And what's the deal with the band-aids?".

"It's nothing, just managed to cut myself with a pair of scissors that were near my face while I was asleep. Noticed this morning" replied Marinette, shrugging a bit.

Alya's hair turned a light orange, as she tried to muffle her laughter: "You were able to scratch yourself in your sleep?! Damn girl, I know you're clumsy, but you're takin' it to a whole new level!"

Marinette was about to make some kind of playful witty remark, when a new, annoying, shrill voice cooed: "Ooooohh, poor Maritrash cut herself?".

She groaned loudly, as Chloe, with her always present sick green hair, approached them: "Of course, you would be able to fall down a flight of stairs even if they carried you, blah blah blah...".

Chloe's ranting became a white noise for Marinette's ears, but it was enough to tick her off. Alya noticed her best friend's red streaks grow larger and brighter, taking over the black, so she stepped back a little, and chuckled at the end Chloe was going to face, her curled locks gaining white tips, resembling a fox tail.

No one, and I mean it, NO ONE wants to face Marinette's wrath TM.

Not even 30 seconds later, Marinette exploded: "Would you, please, shut up?! I'm trying REALLY hard to keep myself from smashing your face on the ground, but you're making it kinda difficult! So shut your trap and LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE! Today I'm not in the mood to keep up with your crap, so, stay silent for the rest of the day, or you get beaten to a bloody pulp! UNDERSTOOD?!".

At the end of her fit of anger, the red locks had completely taken over the black, leaving her hair a bright, blood red mass and she was panting a bit, while Chloe stood there, frozen, with a face as white as a sheet and the palest lilac hair you could find.

She was so scared she didn't even think about complaining to her 'daddy', she simply high-tailed towards the school as fast as her high heels could take her.

Meanwhile, in the sidelines, Nino and Adrien arrived just in time to see a terrified Chloe disappear inside the doors, while Alya laughed her ass off at the scene, her hair a brighter orange than before.

Marinette still had her back to them, the red streaks in her pigtails shrinking until they disappeared, leaving a calm hazel behind. She reached up and rubbed her temples, feeling the symptoms of a headache coming up. She even forgot about Alya laughing in the background, along with a pair of voices she didn't recognize, nor she cared about to anyway, and entered the school: this was going to be a long day...

* * *

To put it simply, Adrien was confused. First, he arrived at the gates to see Chloe fleeing from a red-haired Marinette, second, a few steps away from her was Alya, that was laughing like she was high on laughing gas, and third, the temporary red-head, now a brunette, rubbed the sides of her head and walked inside without acknowledging them.

Nino beside him, voiced his thoughts: "What the hell just happened?!"

Alya, having noticed them, tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably, and resorted to showing them her phone. On it, there was a freshly registered video, that showed Chloe being put in her place by Marinette in the funniest of ways.

Now Nino was laughing too, and even if he couldn't see the bits and pieces of hair poking out of his hat from that angle, he was pretty sure they were orange like Alya's. Adrien, however, simply stared at it for a minute or two, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Then, as if he was a robot, he mechanically moved his head up, his hair a surprised light blue, while his eyes bounced between the two laughing hyenas: "A-a-are we sure this girl is Marinette? Since when she had so much anger in her?"

Alya wiped away a few stray tears, and managed to choke out: "Oooooohhh boy, there are sooooo many things you don't know about Mari!"

The bell rang loudly, and Adrien turned around to enter the school, but tossed casually over his shoulder: "I suggest you two calm down if you don't want to be late. I'll go ahead".

Eventually their laughter died down, but they couldn't wipe their smirks off their faces, and randomly chuckled under their breath during class, earning a few curious looks from their classmates (and an annoyed glare from their teacher, but those are details).

* * *

A.N.

Ok, first shot, done! NOW, please stop a second to read. I planned on making this a series of one-shots, but my ideas flew out of the window the second I sat down to type, and this was the only one I managed to catch, so I'm accepting requests for this! Just be mindful of the AU and that I'm still fourteen, so I don't write lemons. Thanks everyone, hope you enjoyed, and please, get my Zorua a few reviews!

 ** _ShiningStar32_**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

Heeeeey, I'm back! In the span of a day, but those are details. Now, this shot was requested by SSGold19, those are the kind of requests I was talking about! Anyway, SHOW TIME!

* * *

Adrien was losing his mind, he was sure.

Just-just why?! Why the hell his hair became pink, PINK of all colors, when he looked at Marinette?! Or just when he thought about her?! It was driving him insane, and he didn't know a thing about these pink hair of DOOM!

He discovered that his hair became pink when he thought about her, while he was styling said hair. He was comfortably combing them in front of his bathroom mirror, when a stray thought about Marinette complimenting them crossed his mind, curling his mouth in a small smile and bringing a light pink color to his locks.

He froze mid-motion, blinking rapidly at that mop of pink that sat atop his head, before he realized what it was, and letting out a screech of surprise, not really a masculine thing to do but, meh.

Immediately, Plagg, one of his butlers, the only one he was friends with, bursted through the door, looking around frantically for Adrien, and found him staring in surprise at his reflection.

He let out a small sigh of relief (even if later he swore he didn't), and crossed his arms, directing an annoyed glare at the boy: "What the hell did you scream for?". Adrien let out another surprised yelp, and turned his head up to look at him, his green eyes so wide that was a miracle they didn't hurt. Plagg merely raised a dark eyebrow.

The poor boy took a deep breath, before pointing at his hair, still pink: "THIS is thing I screamed for!". The dark-haired butler* glanced at his head, his electric green, almost cat-like eyes lighting up with mirth, and choking up a small laugh. Adrien looked confused at him, his locks finally changing color to a light indigo: "Why are you laughing?".

Plagg recomposed himself and allowed a lazy grin to stretch across his face: "Well, well, isn't wittwe Adrien thinking about someone?"

Adrien was more confused then ever, and tried all day to get something clear out of the butler, but all he got was merciless teasing he didn't even understand.

* * *

Okay, what the hell was wrong with him?!

It was supposed to be a normal school day, then why, WHY his pink hair of doom TM made an appearance?! Every time he even merely glanced at Marinette, his heart thumped loudly in his chest, his nerves skyrocketed and his locks became pink! Every. Freaking. Single. Time! And a few days passed since the last incident at his home that included the pink hair of doom TM!

He was sure he was going to collapse from stress overload, and before he knew it, the last bell rang. He basically jumped over his desk and bolted through the door, earning a few surprised looks from his friends and classmates. Apart from Marinette of course, she was still daydreaming.

Nino, shocked from the sudden show of speed and acrobatics, turned around to face Alya and the unfocused Marinette: "Well, who knew Adrien was so eager to get out today?".

Alya, stopping the registration on her phone, just shrugged, her hair morphing a light blue, leaving a curled lock of light indigo: "Surely not me, though that was some athletics.".

Marinette didn't even pay attention to the conversation, still living in her little imaginary world, where she was a famous designer, was married to Adrien and had three children, a dog and a hamster.

* * *

Adrien slammed shut the door to his room and rested his back against it. He slid down said door and clutched his hair, that were becoming a brighter pink every second that passed. He didn't even wait for the Gorilla to pick him up, he ran all the way to his mansion, zoomed up the stairs and SCORE! GOAL RIGHT IN HI- ahem, this wasn't supposed to be a commentary, but okay.

He locked the door, sat at his desk and switched on his computer: if he couldn't get anything out of Plagg, he was just going to freaking google it!

 _A few minutes later_

Adrien was sitting still on his chair, his eyes reading and re-reading a pharagraph of the page that looked back at him from the screen and his hair and face a bright pink.

 _"Someone's hair turns pink if they look at or think about the person they love"_

Now it made more sense, but... he didn't love Marinette... right? He didn't think about his cute, shy, beautiful... brave... witty... optimistic... clumsy friend like that, right? Key word: didn't, because he was pretty sure he just did.

He thumped his head on his desk: tomorrow was going to be a loooooong day...

* * *

"Adrien? What's wrong with you, dude?"

Adrien jumped a meter in the air, as the sudden voice of Nino beside him asked, and he turned to look at him, his eyes blown wide and his hair a deep purple streaked with pink.

"What? There-there's nothing wrong! _You_ have something wrong!" he said quickly, his eyes frantically darting around the classroom.

Nino was about to respond, when the bell rang and Marinette bursted through the door, her breathing heavy and some locks poking out of her light purple pigtails. She waved at them with a small smile. Nino waved back at her, like a normal person, Adrien though...

Adrien stiffly waved, his face so red he was sure it was glowing like a traffic light, sweating bullets and the pink locks in his hair growing larger: "H-h-hi M-Mari...!"

Marinette, as clueless as always, didn't notice the obvious change in Adrien's hello, and simply saluted back, before making herself comfortable in her seat behind him.

Nino instead gave him a quizzical look, but quickly let it go. His bro probably came to his senses. He had to ask Alya about giving him lessons on how to be a good wingman, or he was going to get out of this insane.

* * *

A.N

*Plagg dyes his hair since he doesn't want other people to see his emotions. He said that it was unfair that his favourite colour signaled a bad mood, so he dyed it black.

Aaaaaaaand DONE! By the skin of my teeth, I admit it, but meh, the important thing is that now it's here and now we're all happy! Requests still open, however I won't be able to write for a day or two for private reasons, so be patient! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and get some more reviews for my Zorua!

 _ **ShiningStar32**_


End file.
